GundamWing: Legacy
by Dante Clairmont
Summary: Set one hundred and fifty years after AC 196 the earth and colonies have been taken over by a alien race know as the Drake.
1. Default Chapter

GundamWing Legacy

Episode 01

Rebirth of a Legend

The year is After Colony 312. The Earth Sphere and colonies have been at peace for years. The people thought that the notion of war was gone, but they were wrong. On November 7, AC 312, a large fleet was detected near Lagrange Point 5. Two Days later they attacked. Quickly they took over colony after colony. Without any weapons, they were defenseless. The Preventers tried to stop them but were overwhelm by their vast mobile suit numbers. Within a year the earth and colonies was their's.

The identity of the invaders was a mystery until they revealed themselves as the Drake of the Drakonia Dominion, nomadic alien race similar to humans. It is now AC 362, fifty years have passed and all of humanity has become second class citizens in their own home. However, people are resisting, rebel groups are fighting back using a powerful weapon the Gundam.

The place is a resource satellite near L1 Colony X-1029. The satellite is really a secret mobile suit facility belonging to the rebel group Archangel. Two squads of the Drake's Cepheus mobile suits are battle it out with the bases Serpent mobile suits. And amidst the chaos three Cepheus enter the satellite. They encounter some resistance, but quickly takes them out. One stays behind to give the others cover. The other two continue until they stopped at the entrance to a hanger. "Come on, that new suit is in here!" Said on Drake solider.

The doors open and it was dark inside. Then two green eyes light up and a beam saber ignites. The suit charges and slices the two Cepheus' in half with one stroke. The new suit was a gundam, the gundam Epyon. The Drake that stayed behind looked down the corridor wondering if the others had completed their mission. Then out of nowhere a heat rod wraps itself around the Cepheus' arm and tore it off. The Epyon followed up by thrusting its beam saber into the cockpit destroying the suit.

The Epyon hurried outside to help the others who were losing badly. The Drakes saw the gundam and fired a barrage at it. The pilot, though, had remarkable skills and dogged it. The Epyon destroyed one enemy and moved on to the next. Soon most of the Cepheus was gone and the rest retreated. Then the scene turned black. It was a recording being watched by a woman and four men in military garb.

"Gentlemen what you just saw was our new gundam the Epyon." Said the woman. She was Elizabeth Winzer head of Archangel. "As you can see the gundam is a formidable weapon it can be a valuable asset to our cause."

"This is wonderful, Elizabeth, but what do you plan to do with it?" Asked Harold Zaruk head of mobile suit forces.

"We plan to use it as a symbol of freedom and resistance, to unite the colonies and earth." Said Elizabeth.

"You sing an old song Winzer." Said Raul Gastro head of intelligence. "Ryu Shinza tried to unite the colonies, he even had his own gundam the Wing-Zero. But he failed and the Drakes captured the Wing-Zero! We're lucky they haven't used it on us. We are not ready for an all out war!"

"Ryu Shinza was a great leader, but a lousy pilot. He couldn't handle the Zero-System." Said a solider walking in.

"May I introduce Jeros Maximus, pilot of the Epyon." Said Elizabeth. The generals notice that Jeros had a red circle on his forehead and lines around the outside of his eyes and down his cheeks.

"He's a Drake!" Yelled Raul.

"Half-Drake." Replied Jeros. 

"He's a spy! He can't be trusted!" Said Raul.

"Stop it! Jeros is the best pilot we have. He's no spy, I trust him with my life." Said Elizabeth. "Now with our petty bickering put aside this brings us to our next subject, why the Drakes haven't used the Wing-Zero. Dr. Chelsa will explain."

"Yes, as you already know Drakes have lighting fast reflexes, better then that of a normal human." Said Dr. Chelsa pointing to a diagram. "The reason why we haven't seen the Wing-Zero in action is because a Drake can't handle the Zero-System. The Zero-System feeds battle data directly into the brain, when a Drake uses it the system it overloads the brain causing the nervous system to shut down, killing the pilot. Now a human can use the system, but it would take years to train him. The best pilot for the Zero-System would be a Drake-Human hybrid. Unless the Drakes find this out there's a good chance that they won't use the Wing-Zero." 

"That's why we need Jeros. Incase they use the Wing-Zero the Eypon will be the only suit that can take it on." Said Elizabeth.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but didn't the Wing-Zero defeat the Eypon?" Said Harold.

"Let's hope that history doesn't repeat itself." Said Jeros.

"Now we take a vote," said Elizabeth. She pushed a button on a remote and ten screens lit up each with a person on it. "We need to decide if we declare war on the Drakonia Dominion. Green is yes red is no."

The vote was twelve to three in favor of war. The next day Elizabeth and Jeros boarded a shuttle leaving their colony. "Where are we heading?" Said Jeros.

"To L2 Colony X-1397. There we'll meet Irvine Seagill, he's agreed to help us. He's been building up his own mobile suit forces. That and he has his own gundam the DeathScythe." Said Elizabeth.

"Another gundam pilot, that should be interesting." Said Jeros. The trip to the Colony X-1397 was going as planed until they were ambushed. Cepheuses were closing in and Jeros quickly launch the Epyon with three Serpents. He swung his heat rod cut down two Cepheuses and turn around and fired his wrist beam gun hitting three more. Four suits surrounded him Jeros took his beam saber slashing at one suit and swung his heat rod hit another. The other two fired at the Epyon, but Jeros block it with his shield and fired his head vulcans and shoulder machine guns taking down the other two. Meanwhile the Serpents manage to deal with the rest of them. They boarded the shuttle and Jeros check on the other pilots and made his way to Elizabeth.

"How the hell they know where we going?" Said Jeros.

"I don't know." Said Elizabeth.

****

Fin


	2. The Great Destroyer

Episode 02

The Great Destroyer

On the outskirts of LaGrange Point 2 a cargo ship is stranded. "Hey, how long is it going to take?" Said the pilot impatiently.

"Keep your shirt on, this engines a mess. It's going to take at least an hour just to patch it up enough to get us to the colony." Said the mechanic.

"You got thirty minuets, we can be sitting on our asses with our cargo." Said the pilot. At that moment a Drake patrol ship with two Cepheuses pulled up behind them. 

"Human ship, what are you doing here?" Said the Drake solider over the com-system.

"Ah crap." Said the pilot before replying, "Uh nothing officer, just got engine problems."

"Open your air locks, we're coming aboard." Said the solider. The boarding clamps lock and two Drakes can over. They looked at the pilot and saw he was a little nervous. "Present your travel visas."

"Sure, here you go." Said the pilot.

"It says here you're a cargo haler out of Colony X-1397. What are you transporting?" Said the solider.

"Nothing just furniture." Said the pilot.

"That's a pretty big cargo hold for just furniture." Said the solider suspiciously. "Open it up I'm looking in."

"You can't do that, it's against company policy, beside the hold can only be open from the outside!" Said the pilot.

"You'll open the hold or I'll arrest you!" Said the solider pointing a gun at him.

"Err, all right." Said the pilot. He hesitated and pushed a key on the console. On the outside one of the Cepheus look in the cargo bay and as the doors open he saw the outline of a mobile suit, six Taurus SXs. Then one of them turn and fired it's beam rifle hitting the Cepheus in the cockpit. The mechanic had slipped into the Taurus when portal ship wasn't looking. 

"Come in we saw an explosion!" Said the solider looking out the window. They turned around and when they did the pilot pulled out a pistol and shot both of them. On the outside the mechanic was battle with the other Cepheus. Even thought the Drake solider was a better pilot he was caught off guard and had already subtended damage from the explosion of the other Cepheus and the Taurus SX was built for speed. The Taurus speeded toward the enemy and when it got with in a few meters took a sharp turn and when it was beside it unloaded, destroying it. 

The patrol ship had taken off when both Cepheuses where destroyed. "Mayday, mayday, I'm under attack near colony X-1397! The enemy has mobile suits!" Said the patrol ship pilot franticly. But the ship didn't get far, it's engines were shot out from under it and brought to a halt. The Drake pilot groaned and looked out the window and screamed. What he saw was mobile suit rumored to have been seen a Gundam, to be more specific the Gundam DeathScythe. With it's beam cloak opened it looked like a demon. It took it's beam scythe and sliced the patrol ship in half.

The Taurus had caught up and was surprised to see the gundam. "Irvine, what are you doing here?" Said the mechanic over the com-system.

"I had heard over the Drake patrol scanner that your ship was pulled over." Said Irvine. "What happened?"

"Our ship broke down and then they found suits , and we had no choice…" Stammered the mechanic.

"Slow down!, lets think this over, did anyone get away?" Said Irvine.

"No that ship was last one." Said the mechanic.

"Let's get out of here, this area will be crawling with patrol ships soon." Said Irvine. Back at colony X-1397 Elizabeth and Jeros just arrived, they had to switch transports so their suits wouldn't be found. 

"I don't like our suits being left behind." Said Jeros walking done the exit ramp.

"Don't worry I have an escape route planed out, just in case things get messy." Said Elizabeth. They left the shuttle port and got in to a car.

"Tell me about Irvine Seagill." Said Jeros.

"Well, he was a junker growing up, then he became premier of this colony two years ago." Said Elizabeth. She slowed down because they were heading for a check point.

"What, there shouldn't be a check point here." Said Elizabeth.

"I'll take care of it." Said Jeros. They stopped and the solider saw Jeros and went over to his side of the car. "Is their a problem?"

"There's been reports of mobile suits around the colony, we're checking everyone who's from arrived from other colonies. May I see your identification.?" Said the solider.

Jeros pulled out his identification and handed it to the solider. "Human made mobile suits, I didn't know they had the intelligence to make them." Smirked Jeros.

"You're telling me, there're only good for servants." Said the solider scanning Jeros's ID.

"Yep, this one here, she's not a good driver, but damn can she cook." Said Jeros.

"That rare man, well everything checks out here, have a nice day sir." Said the solider and handed back Jeros's ID.

"You too." Said Jeros. As they drove off Elizabeth gave a dirty look at Jeros.

"That sure can natural." Said Elizabeth.

"When you grow up around Drakes it tends to rub off." Said Jeros. On the other side of the colony Irvine was having a heated discussion with a Drake Official.

"Look Raios, if I knew of any mobile suit factories I would have told you." Said Irvine.

"You have better, or I will implement martial law in order to find these rebels." Said Raios.

"I have been completely loyal since I came into office. You don't have to do that." Said Irvine.

"I don't want to do that either, and I have brought in two divisions from the army to search out the factories. So keep out of their way." Said Raios. He left Irvine's office and in the waiting room was Elizabeth and Jeros. On the way out he looked a Jeros as if he knew him.

"Irvine will see you now miss." Said the secretary. They walk in and greeted Irvine.

"Ah Elizabeth it's good to see you." Said Irvine hugging Elizabeth.

"It's good to see you to and this is Jeros Maximus." Said Elizabeth.

They shuck hands and Irvine asked, "You wouldn't happen to be relate to Alvis Maximus?"

"Yes he was my father, did you know him?" Said Jeros.

"No, but I would have to like to. The only Drake politician who spoke of a peaceful coexistence between Drakes and Humans. It's a shame that he died, you have my condolences. Anyway lets get out of here, I know a great place where we can eat and talk shop." Said Irvine. They left and went to a restaurant there they discussed plans. He handed the specs to Elizabeth and explained it.

"This is the Taurus SX, based on the old design with a few modifications. We wanted to make it as fast as possible but we had to sacrifice it's variable transformation to do that, so are you pleased." Said Irvine.

"Yes how many do you have?" Said Elizabeth.

"Five thousand, but we're going to have to move quickly, there on to us." Said Irvine.

"How fast can you move them?" Asked Jeros.

"Two days." Said Irvine. Jeros and Elizabeth departed and a man followed them.

"You know we're being followed." Said Elizabeth.

"Yeah we're going to have to stick around." Said Jeros. Over the next two days Irvine began to move his entire mobile suit forces and when he thought he was in the clear. His transport ships were nearly in the clear when they were attacked.

"Damage report what happened!" Said Irvine.

"Two ships were destroyed and were already deployed suits sir." Said the pilot.

"I'm going out." Said Irvine. He launched the DeathScythe and head straight into the battle. Slicing his way thought Cepheuses, Irvine tried to cover his ships, but he was out numbered. He thought all was lost until he got some much needed back up. Jeros and his forces arrived just in time to help out Irvine.

"Thought you could use some help." Said Jeros. Quickly they began to clear the way for the transports. The DeathScythe fired it's beam buster shield hitting two Cepheuses and the Eypon cut down three more. There they were, back to back fighting as a team. The Drakes were taken by surprise, Jeros's and Irvine's fighting skills were remarkable. Together they took down many more giving the transports the time they needed to escape. 

****

Fin


End file.
